1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method and a program, and more particularly to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method and a program suitable for use where a plurality of functions can operate in parallel.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, attention is paid to the improvement in efficiency of operation means of small-sized apparatus together with miniaturization of personal computers and promotion of multi-functions of portable telephone sets or handheld game machines.
Although a large-sized apparatus allows various operation devices suitable for functions to be disposed individually thereon, a small-sized apparatus is restricted in terms of the region in which operation devices can be disposed.
Therefore, it has been proposed to allocate an operation input from an operation device to a plurality of functions. For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No, 2005-317041 discloses an apparatus wherein the function to which an operation input from an operation device is allocated can be selected in response to a contact pressure of a user to the operation device.